


Room for One More

by Yoshi_G_teh_First



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Answer at Chapter Two, Calling it AU for now, Educational, Every chapter has an illustration now!, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Illustrations, Layton Mystery Detective Agency Spoilers, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Puzzle at Chapter One, Romance, only a little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2020-08-10 23:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20143876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshi_G_teh_First/pseuds/Yoshi_G_teh_First
Summary: Hey, everyone! How have you been? I know I haven’t posted anything in awhile; truth be told, I’ve been a bit stuck on one of my other fics (Are You My Father?), but hopefully that chapter will be up soon.In the meantime, I started on a new fic that I think you all will like. With that out in the open: Enjoy! c:





	1. Happy Anniversary!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! How have you been? I know I haven’t posted anything in awhile; truth be told, I’ve been a bit stuck on one of my other fics (Are You My Father?), but hopefully that chapter will be up soon. 
> 
> In the meantime, I started on a new fic that I think you all will like. With that out in the open: Enjoy! c:

-Chapter One: Happy Anniversary!-

The sun had already risen over the city of London, with its bright light barely peeking through a gap in the drapes hanging in front of the Tritons bedroom window. If today wasn’t a special occasion, Luke would have tried to sleep in a little longer. Since it was, however, he was quick to go through his morning routine, and get the house he and his wife Marina shared tidy and presentable, as they would be expecting guests later that day.

  
Even though they were married for twelve years, this was only the second one they would be spending together, since he and his former mentor, Professor Layton, were captured and cryogenically frozen. In the three months since he finally returned, the young couple had been inseparable, and those circumstances made this anniversary an especially joyous occasion! He found out his wife had come home from her errands just as he had finished vacuuming.

  
“I’m home!” Marina called out as she closed the door with her foot, since her hands were full with shopping bags. She insisted on doing the shopping for their dinner party later that day, despite her husband volunteering to take care of it.

  
“Welcome home!” Luke called out in response.

  
“Oh, wow! It looks great in here!” she commented on her way to the kitchen to set the sacks down on the counter.  
“Ah, thanks.” he said, as he soon joined her, and helped her put things up. “I’m glad you’re doing better.” he added, knowing she had been sick with the stomach flu earlier that week.

  
“Yes, I went to the doctor this morning. Turns out, it was nothing serious!” she replied. “Just a forty-eight hour bug.”

  
“Ah, good! So you will be alright for tonight, then.” said Luke, as Marina’s mobile phone could be heard ringing from inside her handbag.

  
Marina nodded as she took out her phone, quick to excuse herself when she recognized the number on screen. She walked to another room before answering the call.

  
“Hello?” She started off. “Oh, Doctor Clover! What a surprise. You have the results already?” As she paused to listen to what the physician had to say, her eyes widened while her face contorted into overwhelming joy. “Are-are you serious?!” she laughed, straining to keep herself from shouting excitedly. “Oh, thank you! Thank you so much!”

  
“Marina!” Luke called out to her. “After you’re done with your phone call, I need your help.”

  
“I gotta go.” Marina quickly spoke to Dr. Clover. “Yes, next week works for me! Thank you again.” she said one more time before hanging up and rejoining her husband in the kitchen.

  
“Who was that?” He asked, upon her returning.

  
“Oh, nobody in particular.” She lied, quick to change the subject. “What was it you needed help with?”

* * *

Some time had passed, and everything was ready in time for the guests to arrive. It was a small get together with their closest family and friends; Luke’s parents, Marina’s parents, the Professor, Flora, Katrielle, Ernest, Sherl, and three of Marina’s friends were present. Conversations were started one at a time, and each one involved either Luke, Marina, or both.

“So, did you get each other anything this year?” asked Flora.

  
“If I may be honest...” Luke stated, with a contented sigh, and a glance to his wife, as he held her hand. “...Being together again is more than enough for me!”

  
“Aww! I couldn’t have said it any better, myself!” said Marina, followed with a giggle as she leaned in to kiss him.

  
“Someone is obviously in heat.” Sherl remarked, right when Katrielle was taking a sip of her drink, to which she had to resist doing a spit take. Ernest was quick to glance down at him, as if to say ‘that was inappropriate!’.

  
Luke also heard this, but didn’t say anything. Although, he certainly noticed his wife was in a very good mood. Something about it seemed a little off, for some reason; he just couldn’t tell exactly what it was...

  
“On that note, who’s ready for dessert?” Marina cheerfully asked, before standing up to retrieve the confection in question from the kitchen. Luke wondered what it was, since he didn’t get to help, for reasons he wasn’t sure of at that time. She soon returned with a tray in tow, setting it down in the middle of the table, to which everyone had to have a good look at it.

  
A unison ‘huh?’ echoed in the dining room, and for good reason: the mini chocolate chip scones, along with the tray they rested on were obviously arranged into a puzzle! Each one had a letter written on it in icing, and seemed to be spelling out actual words that had to be unscrambled. Most were square, but a few were round. At the bottom of the tray were fourteen blank spaces, clearly meant to spell out a phrase of some sort. And oddly enough, the same numbers could be found just below the individual jumbled words.

  
“This isn’t just dessert. Is it, Marina?” Katrielle inquired.

  
“A dessert puzzle? How intriguing!” the Professor remarked.

  
“Yes, but it is only for Luke to solve!” Marina was quick to clarify.

  
“Wh-? Just me?” Luke stuttered, surprised to hear this. “Well, alright...” he muttered, before focusing his attention solely on the brainteaser in front of him, unaware at that point that the answer was more than just a part of a game.


	2. Surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! Here's chapter two (or rather: chapter one, part two. However you want to look at it). 
> 
> Did you solve the puzzle yet? Because the answer will be revealed here. 
> 
> With all that out of the way, enjoy! c:

-Chapter Two: Surprise!-

After thinking about it for some time, it occurred to Luke that there were only so many round scones compared to square ones; fourteen to be precise! Which was the exact number of letters in the answer below them. Using that key fact, he soon managed to unscramble each word, placing the round treats at the end of the tray until they spelled out the answer:

"I am having a baby!"

  
_ Am I reading this correctly?_ He thought, as he stared at the answer, stunned. _Is this...real? Is-is she really...pregnant?!_  
It took him a minute to realize this was indeed really happening! The joyous reactions and congratulatory remarks from everyone else only further confirmed it! The shock of it all left him lightheaded, and having to hold onto the nearest furniture in order to stay standing.

  
"I can't believe it!" Brenda happily cried, hugging her son. "Our little boy is going to be a father!"

  
"I...I...What..." Luke had so many things he wanted to say, yet none of those words would come out. He quickly excused himself, and escaped to the sitting room across the hall, sitting down on the sofa so he could try to collect his thoughts, and make sense of everything leading up to that point. This did not go unnoticed by his wife, who, after awhile, went in to check on him.

  
"Luke?" Marina spoke to him, concerned, as she entered the room. "Are you alright?"

  
"Huh?" Hearing those words brought him back to reality. "Oh, yes! Quite alright. I'm just...I'm just surprised, is all."

  
"I know it was sudden." She admitted, taking a seat next to him on the sofa.

"How long have you known about this?" He asked. "You never mentioned the possibility before."

  
"I should have told you sooner, but I didn't know for sure until after I went to the doctor today." She explained.

  
"Just today?!" He exclaimed. "Am I correct to presume he was the one phoning you earlier?"

  
"Yes." She confessed. "I suspected I was pregnant last week, before I got sick. I gained quite a bit of weight, even though my diet hasn't changed much. I took a home pregnancy test the other day, while you were out, and while that did come back positive, I had to make sure."

  
"What about your, uh..." He paused, then leaned in closer to her. "Your...monthly visitor?" He hesitantly whispered.

  
"Haven't had it in three months!" She whispered back.

  
"What?! You're three months along?!" Katrielle's voice suddenly boomed, revealing herself to have been eavesdropping.

  
"Katrielle Azan Layton!" Luke scolded her. "How long have you been listening in on us?"

  
"Since you asked 'just today'." Kat stated. "Actually, if you want to know, I wasn't the only one."

  
"Way to rat us all out, Kat..." groaned Sherl, who was being held by her.

  
"Oh, come now, old boy!" said Clark, as he patted Sherl's head. "She simply couldn't contain her excitement! If I may be honest, I'm not sure how am I able to right now."

  
"I hope you'll forgive us for listening in, dear." said Brenda. "We were just concerned about you."

  
"I understand. Thank you." Luke said, as the others soon joined them. "So...A baby, huh? This is really happening?" He rhetorically asked Marina.

  
"It is." Marina affirmed, looking down at her belly, placing a hand on the small 'baby bump'. "I'm going in for ultrasound next week."

  
"So we'll have baby pictures soon!" her mother commented.

  
"More or less." She stated, before turning to her husband, whose initial shock had now subsided completely. "Would you like to come with me then, Luke?"

  
"Am I...Allowed to?" he questioned, genuinely uncertain.

"Of course you are!" his father-in-law confirmed.

  
"Yes. So as long as he is able to, the father is always encouraged to be a part of the process." Clark added.

  
"Oh. In that case..." Luke spoke before looking at Marina. "I would love to be right there with you. Every step of the way."

  
Gingerly placing his hand on hers, so many thoughts overwhelmed him. It was hard to believe that in about half a year, they would be welcoming their new son or daughter. It only seemed like yesterday, that he was still a kid himself; wearing buckled shoes, and following the Professor around like a little puppy. And now here he was, a married man soon to be the father of his own kid. What he or she was going to be like, Luke didn't know. All he did know was he would be there for his wife and their baby through it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby Triton is on their way! 
> 
> So, the reason Marina went to see the doctor even though she had taken a home pregnancy test (ones you can find in a drug store), is because they aren't always accurate. And even if they are, it's still better to get a second opinion from a professional. 
> 
> Symptoms of pregnancy usually include nausea and vomiting (known in this context as 'morning sickness') as early as four weeks in, but not all women will have the typical symptoms, much less that early on (and rarely, not at all, which I may cover at a later time).
> 
> Anyway, next chapter will be up in a few weeks. Until then, honest reviews, please! c:


	3. The First Baby Pictures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been almost a month since I last posted! Sheesh, I have GOT to get on a schedule...
> 
> So here is chapter three! I apologize if it doesn't seem that exciting; it is intended to be more educational. But that said, enjoy! c:

-Chapter Three: The First Baby Pictures-

The week following the day Luke and Marina discovered they would soon be first time parents went simultaneously fast and slow. Even if it wasn't otherwise clear yet that she was with child, every time Luke looked at his wife, she was glowing. Once the day finally came along, they were on their way to see Dr. Clover, Marina's OB-GYN, to receive their first ultrasound screening.

"This is it!" said Marina, as they pulled up to a car park space in front of a tall building.

"It is?" Luke asked, gawking at how large the building itself was as they got out of the car. "It must be at least six stories high!"

"The offices we're going to are on the second floor." she clarified, once they reached the entrance.

Upon entering, they were greeted by a receptionist sitting behind the circular desk in the middle of the lobby. At both their left and right sides were two elevators, with a bench between each set. Once the young couple reached the second floor, they were greeted with a long broad hallway with doors each leading to a different office. They walked down the hall before coming to a stop at a set of double glass doors, the sign next to them reading:

'Newham Obstetrics & Gynecology'

The waiting room was slightly small, yet seating was ample; more so due to there being only a few fellow patients, all of whom were women, two of which were also expecting. The open reception window was across the room from the office entrance.

"Ah, welcome, Marina!" the middle-aged, scrub clad nurse behind the window greeted. "I see your hubby tagged along with you~!"

"Hello, Agatha." replied Marina . "Yes, this is Luke."

"Pleasure." said Luke, as he tipped his hat.

"I'm here for my follow up appointment with Doctor Clover." Marina explained.

"Ah, yes." said Agatha, while she read over the timetable on the computer monitor. "He should be with you in about ten to twenty minutes."

"Alright, thank you."

With that, the young couple took a seat on two nearby chairs. The wait only took about fifteen minutes before the same nurse came to fetch them, stating the doctor would see them now. They followed her down a hallway with a few doors, and an alcove that appeared to be a miniature laboratory, until they stopped at a door leading into an office. In the middle of the room was a desk, of which half of its space was taken up by a computer. In front of it were two armchairs made with an off-white upholstery fabric. Behind it sat a man about the same age as the Professor, though he had darker skin and graying black hair. He wore a lab coat over a collared shirt, and dark grey trousers. He stood to greet the couple.

"Good to see you again, Mrs. Triton." he said, shaking her hand, his voice carrying a cockney accent. "And you must be Mr. Triton! Dr. Martin Clover, at your service." He added, shaking Luke's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, Doctor." said Luke, before they all sat down, with the exception of Agatha.

"Well first, allow me to congratulate you again!" Dr. Clover started. "Now, seeing as this is your first pregnancy, I will be more than happy to explain what will go on in these appointments."

They both nodded.

"At each visit, Mrs. Triton, myself or one of the nurses will check your weight and blood pressure. We will also..." he paused, tapping at the lid of a plastic cup with the eraser end of a pencil. "...Need a sample from you. _With_ the exception of this appointment." He added for clarification.

"I was almost going to ask about that." Marina stated.

The doctor nodded before he continued. "After that, we will do the screening and the blood test."

"Blood test?" Luke repeated, surprised as this was his first time hearing about such a thing being done here.

"Yes, it's a rather routine part of the exam." Dr. Clover explained. "Now, Mrs. Triton, I must know if you have made your decision on whether you want the nuchal translucency test to be done as well."

"The nuchal what now?" Luke asked.

"Nuchal translucency test." answered Marina. "It's an exam that determines the baby's risk of being born with certain birth defects. It was recommended since I am thirteen weeks along."

"Well, if it's to check for birth defects, I don't have a problem with it." said Luke.

"Let's do it, then." Marina told the OB-GYN.

"Excellent!" said Dr. Clover, clasping his hands together before standing. "Nurse, if you'll take Mrs. Triton to the lab, afterwards we'll get started."

* * *

After the basics of the check up were done, Nurse Agatha escorted the Tritons to an exam room. The layout was basic enough; at their right was a desk with a stool on wheels tucked underneath it, and a set of chairs designated for loved ones accompanying the patient. On their left, was a sink and cabinets for medical supplies, and the exam table itself, which was adjusted accordingly. A single window on the back wall illuminated the room less offensively than the fluorescent ceiling lights. The OB-GYN soon arrived to set up the equipment for the blood test and ultrasound, while Marina got up on to the exam table.

As soon as she unbuttoned her top, just enough to expose her abdomen, a cold, messy gel was spread across it. Then, Dr. Clover began gliding a plastic device known as a transducer over the gel. As this went on, the nearby monitor showed the expecting parents the very first images of their child. Though at that point, it hardly looked human; its head was quite bulbous, while its limbs were tiny and thin, yet its little hands and feet were easy to make out.

"Looks like a healthy baby so far!" Dr. Clover remarked.

"How can you tell?" Luke asked, perplexed by his statement.

"See here?" the doctor started, pointing to the image where the baby's neck was located. "That's the normal amount of thickness at this stage; if it were any thicker, it could be a sign of trisomy 21, or trisomy 18. You may know the former as Down Syndrome."

"And you don't see that here?" Luke inquired further. It wasn't that he would have minded raising a disabled child; he wouldn't, so as long as said child could still live a full life.

"Not at all." Dr. Clover affirmed. "I am also detecting a normal heartbeat. All in all, no defects or disabilities so far."

After taking and printing some photos of the ultrasound, the doctor and nurse began preparing for the blood test portion of the appointment, while Marina was given an opportunity to go wipe the gel off of her abdomen. Luke had been standing next to his wife for the screening, but now he had to sit at one of the chairs across from the exam table, as he was otherwise standing where the doctor needed to be. Tempted as he was to look away, Luke forced himself to watch as the needle went in and drew a sample amount of his wife's blood. After that, it was just the two of them for a few minutes, until the OB-GYN returned with an envelope containing the photos, along with the necessary paperwork.

"So, when are we due, Doctor?" Marina eagerly asked.

"You are due on the tenth of December." Dr. Clover stated, reading his copy of the paperwork on his clipboard. "The next appointment will be one month from today. If anything comes up, my contact information is right here." He added, pointing to information in question printed on the envelope. On that note, the young couple were sent on their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there is chapter three! So...Where to start on this note?
> 
> Well, first, something I didn't know until researching for this chapter: a full bladder is usually necessary for the first few ultrasounds, as sound travels best through liquid. It isn't as necessary in the later months when the uterus and fetus grow larger (in which there will be more amniotic fluid).
> 
> Next, the nuchal translucency test. As stated in this chapter, it is a screening for heart defects and trisomy conditions, such as Down Syndrome (a disability caused by a third copy of chromosome 21). Of course, this test is completely optional.
> 
> Ultrasounds also determine the due date (when the baby is to be born), whether the baby is in the correct place, and if there is more than one baby/placenta inside the uterus.
> 
> Now, as for the due date here, and how it fits into continuity: my guess is the last few episodes of the Relic Stones saga take place in springtime, so chapter one of this fic takes place just over three months later, therefore the child would then be born late fall/early winter. If that's not the case, I'm just gonna take liberties, anyway!
> 
> Either way, in the meantime, chapter four should be up two to three weeks from now. Until then, honest reviews please! c:


	4. Shopping and Searching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oookay! I know I took awhile this time again, too. But this time it was due to planning, and how to make it work well (More on that later). But now I got it back on track!  
With that said, enjoy! c:

-Chapter Four: Shopping and Searching-

  
Marina looked at herself in the mirror, as her friend held yet another maternity dress in front of her. Being at seventeen weeks along, the baby started growing larger, and consequently so did her belly, thus her normal clothes didn't fit as well as they used to. So she and her friends got together to go shopping for new, roomier clothes for her to wear!

  
"This one would look good on you!" Her friend commented, in regards to the knee length dress she was still holding up.

"I guess it does, Harper, but...Does it have to be black?" Marina asked, frowning. "I don't really want to wear black..."

  
"I think it's also in blue." said Harper.

  
"That works. I like blue." said Marina. She let out a sigh, as she went to sit down on the bench next to her other two friends, Esme and Sidney.

  
"Still up for baby shopping?" Sidney asked her.

  
"Are you kidding?" Marina asked in response, with a hint of exasperation. "I don't even know where to start with the baby!"  
"What do you mean?" Harper inquired, blue dress over her arms.

  
"Well, Luke and I did try to do some shopping the other day." Marina explained. "It started with what to budget every month, and somehow diverted into a debate on whether to buy cloth or disposable diapers! I didn't even know cloth diapers were still a thing, or that there were so many types!"

  
"Oh, yes!" Esme piped up. "They're better for the environment, since they don't end up in landfills, or take up to 500 years to decompose."

  
"I do remember seeing something about that." Marina remarked, while the other ladies looked on in surprise.

  
"There are different types to fit every parent's budget, lifestyle, and needs." Esme added.

  
"Hm...Well, keeping all that in mind may make deciding easier." Marina stated. "I'll guess the same can be said for strollers, high chairs, and carseats, too?"

  
"I would think so?" Harper raised an eyebrow, to which Esme nodded.

  
"On that note." Esme spoke up again. "I know the cost of all those things is going to add up. Which I only bring up since my daughter doesn't need her old baby things anymore."

  
"Oh, that's right!" said Sidney. "Ellie is in nursery school now, isn't she?"

  
Esme nodded before continuing. "My husband and I also didn't know what she would be until she was finally born, so we went full-on gender neutral with everything of hers. She didn't wear dresses or anything pink until she was six months old."

  
"Hey, that's perfect if you end up having a boy!" Harper remarked to Marina, who nodded in agreement.

  
"We'll run by my flat, so you can have a look."

* * *

  
"Alright, here we are." Esme announced, as she and Marina reached the attic in her home, and turned on the ceiling lights. She led her pregnant friend to some boxes a few feet from the stairs.

  
In the first box that was opened, she pulled out a few rectangular pieces of fabric that were dark in color, and especially thick in the middle.

  
"Ooh, they're terry cloth?" Marina questioned while rubbing her thumbs against the one she picked up.

  
"The outermost layer is." Esme clarified. "There are inner layers made from flour sack towels, along with microfiber in the middle."

  
"Wow! Are they custom made?"

  
"They are."

  
"I thought so." Marina remarked. "A lot of prefolds I saw were lighter in color."

  
"One of the reasons I chose to make my own." Esme stated, still going through the box. "Bleached or not, if the nappy is white or another light color, it's going to stain easily!" She added, shaking her head.

  
Marina looked into the box, to see what else was inside. She recognized the smaller fabric rectangles as extra inserts, made from what felt like fleece. Next were obviously the diaper covers, eight of them to be exact, in very basic solid colors, and each with white snaps aligned in rows in order for them to grow with the child. After that was a zippered plastic bag, which held what she guessed were the fasteners; taking one out, she found them to be rather flexible, and had comb-like clips on one side, which closed firmly when pressed down from the opposite star-shaped side. And much like the covers, the fasteners, too, came in multiple colors.

"They're much safer than safety pins." Esme stated.

  
"I can imagine." Marina replied, putting things back in the box. "This'll help us out a lot, thank you!"

  
"It's no trouble." She smiled, before stepping over to some other boxes nearby. "Is that all you need? Because I also have her old pushchair and bottles among other things up here, as well."

  
"Well, let's see..." Marina mumbled, before joining her.

* * *

  
"Welcome back, ladies!" Luke greeted his wife and her friends as they entered the house. "How was shopping?"

  
"Ah, great!" said Marina, carrying the bags from the clothing store. "Got some things from the baby, too."

  
"Is that what's in those boxes?" Luke inquired, examining the cardboard packages before him, to which his wife nodded in confirmation.

  
"Esme's daughter doesn't need any of it anymore, so she's givin' it all to you two." Sidney stated, setting the one she was carrying on to the dining room table.

  
"Wait, 'daughter'?" Luke raised an eyebrow. "What if we have a boy?"

  
"No worries." Marina said, opening one of the packages. "It's all gender neutral, see?"

  
Luke took his time examining the contents inside before answering.

  
"You know, I didn't even think about going second hand as an option." He remarked. "But this will definitely be a big help!"

  
"Good!" Marina chimed. "Because I can't return any of it! She whispered in his ear, smirking.

  
"I don't mind." Luke stated. "I just don't know how to change a cloth nappy!" He whispered back.

  
"It's not that much different from a disposable." She answered. "Just a few more extra steps. I'll show you before the baby comes."

  
"Yes, please do." He said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's chapter four! Now, if you remember the friends of Marina's from the first chapter, these three are those same friends, they just have names now (feel free to imagine their accents however you like).
> 
> Now, some fun facts about cloth diapers: they actually are more eco-friendly and healthier too as they don't sit in trash bins for days at a time, or in landfills for hundreds of years. Contrary to popular belief, cloth diapers do not leak, nor do they take that long to wash or dry (prefolds and covers, as mentioned in the story, are among those that take the shortest amount of time; they DO have to be pre-treated, regardless, however). As stated before, there are many types, and there are many graphs on google images that can explain better than I can (and also don't have character limits like the A/Ns do! XD). 
> 
> Now granted, there are eco-friendly disposable diapers, however, they will not do a parent's wallet any favors...They are very pricey.
> 
> Also, many other baby things can grow with a child, including strollers, highchairs, car seats, and even cribs. I will elaborate further on this another time. Until then, I still have the next chapter to write, so stay tuned, and honest reviews, please! c:


	5. Gender Reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suppose I am just too unpredictable when it comes to posting, because now it has only been days since the last update! But that's a good thing, I had this planned for awhile, hopefully you like it.
> 
> It's a short chapter, but I hope you still enjoy! c:

-Chapter Five: Gender Reveal-

  
"I think I'm really getting the hang of this cloth diapering thing!" said Luke, while he practiced changing diapers on the doll provided to him for such a purpose.

  
"I can tell!" his wife, Marina, smiled. "You haven't poked yourself with the fasteners even once!"

  
"Let's just hope the actual baby lays this still during changes!" he laughed.

  
"No guarantees there." she said. "Anyway, I have my appointment to go to in an hour."

  
"Really? So soon?" Luke asked. "It seems like you just went in a week ago."

  
"Yes, time flies, doesn't it? But today is the day I can find out if we're having a boy or a girl!" Marina explained, to which her husband nodded in understanding, before realizing what she just said.

  
"Oh...!" was all he could say. He had been wondering if that was something she had planned to do, and sure enough it was! "Is that right?"

  
"Mm-hm!" she answered. "Wanna come along?"

  
"Sure, I suppose." He said, setting the doll down, and going to get his jacket.

* * *

"Alright, everything is looking good so far." Dr. Clover stated, during the ultrasound screening. "Now, would you like to know the baby's gender?"

  
Marina and Luke simultaneously said 'yes' and 'no' respectively. They were quick to look at each other, in surprise and disbelief, at what the other had said.

  
"Ah..." the doctor chuckled. "Well, we can always find out at the next appointment! Hopefully, you will have talked it over by then."

* * *

  
"So you _don't_ want to know what our baby is going to be?!" Marina asked her husband after they got home, clearly irritated.

  
"Wouldn't you rather be surprised?" Luke attempted to rebuttal, while trying not to agitate her further.

  
"After everything we've been through, Luke, I think I have had enough of surprises for awhile." Marina stated, exasperated as she set her handbag down. "I'm just saying, I would rather know ahead of time!"

  
_There weren't _that_ many surprises!_ he pondered, but didn't dare say aloud; partially because he could think of some instances where she was correct, but mostly due to her current mood.

  
"I mean, why do you think I consented to those nuchal translucency tests if I wanted to be surprised?" she asked, raising her voice a little despite it cracking at the same time.

  
"I understand your concerns." Luke assured her. "I really do."

  
As he said that, however, Marina's frustration melted into a sudden sadness, and she began sobbing, which caused Luke to panic a little.

  
"Oh, no! I'm sorry." Luke hastily said, pulling his wife into a hug. "Did I...Did I say something?"

  
Marina only shook her head, which prompted her husband to hold her tighter (but not too tight), while gently rubbing her back. They both knew why she was like this, but for her, knowing didn't make it any better. Hormones had become her least favorite part of pregnancy, and moments like these were the reason why; getting worked up over anything and everything big and small, regardless of the reason, or lack thereof, left her feeling so pathetic afterwards. After a few minutes, she had calmed down, while he wiped the tears away from her face with his thumbs.

  
"I'm sorry." she finally spoke. She sighed in discouragement when she noticed tear stains on her husband's shirt and waistcoat.

  
"It's okay." he responded. "You can't help it right now."

  
She only nodded. A pause followed.

  
"Know what? We still have plenty of time before the baby gets here." said Marina.

  
"This is true." Luke said. "So...Do you want to go talk it out? Deciding if we want to know our baby's gender now or later, I mean?"

  
"I'd like that." She stated.

* * *

  
Before they knew it, a month had passed, and they were at their next ultrasound appointment. Everything went as it normally did, and soon the very moment they had been anticipating had finally come.

  
"Alright, before we start, I'll ask again: Would you like to know the baby's gender?" asked Dr. Clover, ready to turn on the monitor upon hearing the word. The young couple looked at each other, before turning their attention back to the OB-GYN.

  
"After talking it over..." Luke started.

  
"...We decided we do want to know what our baby will be!" Marina added.

  
"Okay." was Dr. Clover's response as the monitor came on. After about a few minutes of scanning Marina's abdomen, he found what he had been looking for. "Well!" he smirked. "Born under Venus, look for a-"

  
"Doctor!" Nurse Agatha snapped, interrupting him.

  
"Oy, a little humor never hurt anyone!" the OB-GYN remarked. "Since I need to be serious, however, I suggest you two start looking at _boy_ names from here on out!"

  
"It's a boy?" Marina happily asked, while the screen was adjusted so she could see. "Do you hear that, Luke? We're going to have a son!"

  
The Tritons couldn't help but smile, especially Luke. He wouldn't have minded a son or a daughter either way, but there was something about being a soon-to-be father of a first born son that gave him a sense of pride, along with joy. He wondered if this was how his father felt when he first learned he was getting a son? If that was true, Luke now understood why.  
But then a bigger question came to them both: When and how should they tell everyone else?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there is the fifth chapter, and the first half of this story! 
> 
> Now, there isn't much to say here, except along with detecting certain disabilities, ultrasound can also help determine whether a baby is male or female before they are born (though much like the nuchal translucency test, this is completely optional), and is easiest to detect after the first trimester. Many parents nowadays opt to find out, and often announce it through what has become known as a "gender reveal party", which has become more popular, in recent years, than the traditional baby shower.
> 
> Also, much like during their periods, pregnant women can expect to deal with hormones throughout their pregnancy, hence Marina's little meltdown here. 
> 
> Lastly, I threw a reference in here. See if you can find it. ;)
> 
> Next chapter will take awhile to finish, so until next time, honest reviews please! c:


	6. Class in Session

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Six is finally here! This one was a challenge to finish, for many reasons. But, on the bright side, you'll be in for a treat today! ;) 
> 
> With that all said, enjoy! c:

-Chapter Six: Class in Session-

  
"Why did I agree to this?" Luke asked himself as he got ready for the day. He soon remembered the reason why.

* * *

_After the screening, the young couple were escorted to Dr. Clover's office, where he sat them down to talk._

  
_"Now, Mrs. Triton." He started off. "Since you are now twenty-four weeks along, I say it's time you begin preparing your body and mind for the big day."_

  
_"Alright. How do I do that?" Marina questioned._

  
_"Well, you will need to take a birthing class; I personally recommend Lamaze." The doctor answered, presenting some paperwork about the classes. "There are many benefits involved."_

  
_"Oh, look at this, Luke!" she said, pointing to an excerpt on the page. "There's a studio right here in this same building."_

  
_"How convenient!" Luke remarked._

  
_"Yes, and I am well acquainted with the instructor, as a result." Dr. Clover stated. "If you are interested, her contact information is on the first page."_

  
_"That'll be great, thanks!" said Marina._

* * *

Now, one week later, they were on their way to their first session.

  
"All set, Luke?" Marina asked, already waiting for him downstairs.

  
Ever since she first became pregnant, she was more energetic, more so compared to when they first got married, and especially compared to her tired-looking self when they reunited. He knew the Relic Stones incident affected her as much as it did everyone else involved, but he still sometimes wondered if the version of her from when they were first wed would ever return. Maybe, but not likely the same. But regardless, once he saw her at the bottom of the stairs, he was instantly reminded why he was going through with this: because he wanted to be there for his wife and their baby, no matter what.

  
"Yes." He responded, joining her.

  
"Alright, let's go."

* * *

"Hello, new couples!" the instructor greeted upon entering the studio. It was a decently sized class, with only six couples, including the Tritons. "I am your instructor, Lottie Agoy."

  
"Hello." The class all greeted in response.

  
"Now then, let's have everyone introduce themselves!" said Lottie, first gesturing to none other than the Tritons.

  
"I'm Marina Triton, and this is my husband, Luke." Marina started off. "We are expecting our first child, a boy, and we are due in December." As she finished, she noticed another couple behind them whispering to each other while gazing at her and Luke. She decided to ignore them for the moment. The remaining couples each got their turn to speak, and soon all eyes were on their instructor once more. 

  
"Alright, since we've all gotten plenty of time to get acquainted with each other, let's start today with some deep meditation, followed by some yoga and Pilates." said Lottie, before hitting the boom box's play button, from which a relaxing soundtrack began to fill the room.

  
_In like a rose, out like a candle._ That's how the meditation went on for what felt like a few minutes, before they moved on to the yoga poses.

  
And with each new pose, Luke glanced left and right at the other couples, mimicking their movements as they went along. Fortunately for him, the poses were rather easy to do, though he wasn't sure if he would feel any of the suggested benefits; for example, the 'garland pose', which apparently helps position the baby (he figured it was because he wasn't the pregnant one), but Marina seemed to catch on right away.

  
  
Next was experimenting with progressive muscle relaxation techniques, and replacing negative thoughts with positive ones; Marina found some positions that worked well for her. 

  
After that, Lottie went on to ask the mothers-to-be about some discomforts they were experiencing, and responded with tips on how to alleviate them, some through visual demonstration; for example, leg cramps could be relieved through stretching, and drinking water. In fact, many of their problems could be dealt with by staying hydrated! 

* * *

"And that's all we have time for today!" Lottie proclaimed, gesturing to the clock that showed two hours had passed since they had begun. "Next week, we'll go over special place imagery, along with fetal growth and development."

  
As Luke and Marina were getting ready to head home, they were approached by the same couple who was whispering about them earlier.

  
"'Scuse me." The woman called out to them. "But if I heard you right, you say your name were 'Luke Triton'?"

  
"Yes, that's right." Luke confirmed.

  
"You wouldn't happen to know anyone by the name of Hershel Layton, would you?" Her partner inquired.

  
"Actually, yes." Luke stated with a smile. "I used to be his apprentice."

  
"I told you!" The woman exclaimed to her partner, before speaking to Luke again. "You're as baby-faced as you were back then!"

  
"Oh, uh...Thanks?" Luke sheepishly responded, knowing his younger self would have been greatly offended if he had heard that.

  
"Am I hearing this right?" Lottie questioned, having overheard the conversation. "We have a celebrity in our class, do we?"

  
"Oh, now now." An older woman spoke after she entered the studio. "Everyone here is just another person. Isn't that right, Lottie?"

  
"Yes, Imogen." The instructor sighed, before getting the attention of the departing class. "Everyone! This is Imogen LaDoul, of LaDoul Midwives and Doulas. As you are all approaching your third trimester, she will be handing out these brochures explaining your options, of which I hope you get to explore all of them!" 

  
The Tritons both skimmed the copy they received, to which Luke blinked in disbelief, reading over a few paragraphs again to see if they really did say what he thought they did. The first was about home births, which was surprising to see, since almost nobody gives birth at home anymore. The second one, however, both piqued his curiosity and induced worry simultaneously.

  
"Um, pardon me, but what exactly are these 'birthing centers'?" Luke inquired. "And what makes it a 'great alternative' to hospitals?"

  
"It's an option for mums-to-be who want a natural childbirth with no pain killers of any kind." Imogen explained.   
"But you can have that in a hospital, too, can't you?" Luke argued.

  
"True, but hospitals are quite sterile, and rigid, not to mention full of sick people!" Imogen rebutted. "Birthing centers are designed to provide a relaxing environment for mummy and baby."

  
"That said, the daddy is never left out, and neither is anyone else mumsy calls family!" Lottie added.

  
_If only those _were_ my concerns..._ Luke pondered as he stared on with a whirlwind of bad feelings while Marina continued reading the information brochure, intrigued at all of the options literally at her fingertips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there is chapter six! 
> 
> So, birthing classes are great for soon to be parents entering the third trimester, as the exercises involved help strengthen the muscles needed during childbirth. Besides that, the classes also teach parents what they can expect in the months leading up to the 'big day', along with what they will need to know after their baby is born (i.e. diapering, feeding, typical sleep patterns, etc.). However, it is up to the obstetrician or primary care physician if an expecting mother is healthy enough to take on a birthing class. Fortunately, most are!
> 
> As for birthing centers vs. hospitals, yes in both instances, the mother can opt out of pain killers/epidurals, so as long as they are not absolutely necessary. Birthing centers are designed specifically for expecting mothers, therefore less risk of her or the baby getting sick, and, if they are freestanding, they are often less expensive than hospitals (though some are not covered under insurance). However, hospitals are still the majority's preferred option, for reasons I will get into in the next chapter.
> 
> Until then, honest reviews, please! c:


	7. Apprehension Rising

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? Back to back new chapters? Indeed, it is! >:D
> 
> I hope you like this chapter, as it has been ready to post for some time now. So, without further ado, enjoy! c:

-Chapter Seven: Apprehension Rising-

  
In his dimly lit study, Luke groaned as he held his head in his hands. It was after one in the morning, according to the clock, yet he was wide awake. He thought pacing around the house would help, but it hadn't. Looking up again at his desk, where he had been sitting, he noticed one of the pictures there, and picked it up.

  
It was a Christmas card from the Laytons that he received years ago; true, it was only October, not the time to have Christmas related stuff out in the open, but he made an exception here for sentimental reasons. Anyway, he knew it was an old one from how young Kat was; she couldn't have been more than a few months old at that point. About four months, to be precise, since she was born. Since he was on that ship...

  
A sudden knock at the door startled him, bringing him back to reality. Luke stood and went over to open the door. Even though the hallway lights were off, he could still tell who it was standing before him.

  
"Dad? What are you doing up?" Luke asked his father (since Marina was now 30 weeks along, the closest soon-to-be grandparents spent every other night at their house, out of anticipation of the baby coming early).

  
"If I may be perfectly honest, I was on my way back to bed, until I noticed the light in this room was on." Clark explained. "Now, son, it's my turn to ask you: What are you doing up?"

  
"I can't sleep." Luke confessed.

  
"Is everything alright?" Clark asked, to which his son let out a heavy sigh. "Do you want to talk about it?"

  
With those words, Luke let him in, and the two seated themselves on the sofa across from the door.

  
"So, what's bothering you?" Clark questioned. 

  
"A lot." said Luke. "And they all have to do with the baby."

  
"Oh, yes. I've been there..." Clark stated. "When your mother was carrying you, why I was a nervous wreak!"

  
Luke blinked at that statement. "Really?" He asked.

"Absolutely." the elder Triton replied. "Especially as the due date drew closer!"

  
"Just like me!" Luke remarked. "But at least Mum gave birth to me in a hospital!" 

Clark looked at his son, perplexed. "Marina doesn't want to have the baby in a hospital?"

  
"Well, I don't know if she completely forgone it as an option..." Luke clarified, rubbing his temple. "But I saw her birth plan the other day, and with it was a list of all birthing centers!"

  
"Birthing centers?"

  
"Basically a place for pregnant women who don't want epidurals, or any other medical intervention, while they give birth!" the younger Triton explained, clearly not fond of the idea. "They think they're better because they have a homey feel to them and aren't 'sterile'! She may as well have the baby here!" He added, throwing his hands in exasperation. There was a short pause before he spoke again, this time far more softly. "I know it's not my body, but it is my baby..."

  
Clark could only look on as his son ranted, unsure what to tell him. He was about to ask Luke if he had spoken with Marina about this, before noticing something in Luke's other hand. "Hm? What is that you have there?"

  
"Huh? Oh, um...A holiday card I got years ago." Luke mumbled, holding up the card stock photo so his father could have a better look-see. 

  
Clark couldn't help but 'aw' at the picture upon seeing who and when exactly it was from. "I still find it hard to believe at times how much they've grown up!" 

  
Luke gave a faux smile at that comment. "Kat was just a baby at the time." He remarked.

  
"And I find it even harder to believe that Hershel somehow had another child." Clark added. "He had mentioned in his letters before then how Flora and Alfendi were more than enough for a single father like him to raise."

  
Luke was silent upon hearing those words. He pondered if his father should know the full story or not. But, he decided he had kept plenty of secrets from his parents long enough, and so, worked up the strength to retell the tragic tale.

  
"I...Sort of had something to do with that." He stated, to which Clark raised an eyebrow. "I was there with Katrielle's biological mother when she had her. In fact, I delivered her myself. Before you get the wrong idea, I am not the father!"

  
"I wouldn't expect you to be." Clark remarked. "You were only fifteen at the time."

  
"The Professor was the only person I could think of to go to for help." Luke continued. "Even though he already had children of his own to worry about, he decided to foster her while he tracked down her birth father. Two years went by, and he didn't have any luck, so he went ahead and adopted her." He paused. "Anyway, the reason I was the one to deliver Kat was because we were nowhere near a hospital, or any medical intervention! We were on the ship that sank, and the ship's doctor had already boarded a lifeboat!" Another pause. "She didn't survive...She died giving birth that night. I don't want that to-" He couldn't even finish speaking.

Clark looked on, stunned. He watched his son bury his head in his hands, only able to imagine how traumatic the experience itself was. All he could think to do was hold his son, and comfort him as best he could. They stayed like that for a few minutes, long enough for Luke to calm down. Once he was, Luke sat upright, wiping away his tears with his PJ sleeve. He felt better after having talked to someone, even if did ultimately shut down. 

  
"I completely understand what you've been through, Luke." Clark finally spoke again. "Marina is a strong, healthy woman, but your worries are not in vain." 

  
"They're not?" Luke asked him.

  
Clark shook his head, before he continued. "I have a feeling she is just as anxious as you are about the birth, if not more so! That's why at the end of the day, son, this truly is a talk you need to have with Marina. Simply explain to her how you feel about her decision to opt out of having the baby at a hospital. As you said before, it's your baby, too!" 

  
"Alright, I will. First thing in the morning." Luke stated. "Thanks, Dad."

* * *

"Good morning, Luke!" Brenda and Marina greeted in succession, as Luke entered the kitchen, the last of the four to come down for breakfast, the smell of waffles, bacon, and earl grey tea enticing him. 

  
Good morning, Mum, Dad." Luke greeted in response before going over to kiss his wife. "Morning, love. Morning, baby!" he said cheerfully, hands on her now very large belly. 

  
"Ready to eat?" Brenda asked her son.

  
"In a minute." Luke answered. "Marina, could I speak with you, privately?" He noticed Clark give him a short nod.

  
"Oh, uh...Sure." Marina said, a bit confused, as he led her by the hand out of the kitchen and down the hall to the sitting room.

  
"What's going on?" She asked, as they both took a seat on the sofa. Luke turned to face his wife, while trying to decide on the right way to say what he needed to.

  
"So, um..." He started. "I know you'd rather have the baby at a birthing center, but..."

  
"You're apprehensive about the idea." Marina blankly interrupted.

  
"I am." He confirmed. "How did you-?"

  
"I heard you and Clark talking last night." She stated.

  
"Oh." Luke blinked, surprised, though he knew he shouldn't have been; after all, she was in her third trimester, when the baby especially kept her up at night often. "How much did you hear?"

  
"Just enough. What you went through was traumatic, nothing will change that. But that won't happen to me. He is right though, I am anxious enough for the both of us." She explained. "Would it help you to know that I fully intend to have Dr. Clover deliver the baby?" 

  
"That depends on what that means exactly." said Luke. 

  
"Well, as you know, he is an OB-GYN." Marina stated. "And the only places OB-GYNs can deliver babies are hospitals, and birth centers attached to hospitals."

  
"Attached to?"

  
She nodded. "The ones I have in mind are both only a ten minute drive from here. We can go tour there today of tomorrow, if you'd like. I also have my birth plan upstairs, if you want to help me fill that out later."

  
"I would like that. How about we do all of that today, after breakfast?" Luke suggested.

  
"Works for me!" Marina smiled, as she pushed herself up to stand. "Now let's go eat!"

  
"Right behind you." Luke replied, relieved the conversation went better than he thought it would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's chapter seven! 
> 
> What to say first, well, birthing centers may be a good option for healthy pregnant women, but that isn't to say they are without any risk; while the mother will usually be fine, and even recover more quickly, the baby is twice as likely to deal with serious complications, or worse... 
> 
> This is why obstetrician led births, even now, are still more greatly preferred over midwife led births. Hence Marina's decision to have her OB-GYN perform the delivery.
> 
> A birth plan is pretty self-explanatory; it's a document for a pregnant woman to fill out how she wants things done while she is in labor. This plan will usually always be followed accordingly, sans in medical emergencies. 
> 
> What exactly Marina will have written on hers, you may get to see soon! ;)
> 
> Until next time, honest reviews, please! c:


	8. The Water Breaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Major spoiler warning for Azran Legacy at the start! You have been warned!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Eight is finally here! :D I hope you are as excited as I am, because we're almost to the end! It just came and went. But! We still have two more chapters to go after this, so without further hesitation, enjoy! c:

-Chapter Eight: The Water Breaks- 

  
"So, as stated before, the Legacy of the Azran would have proven nothing short of Armageddon." The Professor said, after a long lecture to those present in the classroom.

  
"Yes, and were it not for five brave souls, and the Azran messenger, none of us would be here today!" Luke added.

  
"Where did you read about that, Mr. Triton?" Asked a girl wearing glasses and pigtails.

  
"Read about it? Why, I was there!" Luke stated with pride. "In fact, I was about your age at that time."

  
The children in the room all gave a unison 'wow!', while Marina simply smiled at their amazement. Since she was now thirty-eight weeks pregnant, and thus now had a rather massive belly to her, she was seated sideways on the lowest level lecture hall bench. Even if today were Gressenheller University's Open House Day, which it was, she didn't expect there to be so many children present, much less that some of them actually were the Professor's students! For a moment, Marina wondered whether or not Luke was serious when he commented 'It is never too early to start looking into Uni!' for their own child...

  
"Oh, dear. Have we reached the end of this lecture already?" asked the Professor, upon noticing the time for the second lecture to conclude had finally come, much to the disappointment of his students. "Now, children. If you wish to hear more, all you have to do is return in half an hour!"

  
Satisfied they could hear more of the Professor's previous adventures soon, students and visitors alike vacated the lecture room, leaving only Layton and both Tritons.

  
"Great lecture, both of you!" said Marina, trying to push herself out of her seat. "Now, a little help, please?"

  
"Oh, yes. Of course." They both quickly spoke as they came up to her on either side, and pulled her up to stand.

Thank you." She said, before letting out an 'oh...' while placing a hand on her belly.

  
"Are you alright, Marina?" the Professor asked her.

  
"Yes, I'm fine." She answered with an assuring smile, before changing the subject. "It never fails to amaze me how good you are with kids! Aside from your own, I mean." 

  
"Yes." the Professor chuckled. "I don't believe I have seen as much eagerness to learn from my older students compared to them."

  
While they conversed, Luke stared on with an uneasy feeling taking over all over thoughts. Was it anxiety? Or was it anticipation? He wasn't sure. True, she was due in about two weeks, so even the slightest discomfort could have meant anything, but no matter what, he couldn't shake the feeling. The most he could do was watch and wait for the next discomfort, and see if it grew to anything greater.

  
"I'm looking forward to the next lecture." Marina stated. But right now, you'll have to excuse me." She added, as she walked out of the room.

  
"You've been rather quiet, Luke." the Professor stated, once they were out of earshot of Marina. "Is anything alright?"  
"Yes." Luke stuttered. "I just have a hazy feeling, that's all."

  
The Professor pondered what Luke had just said, before responding. "A bad memory is simply trying to get to you."

  
"I suppose that's it." Luke sighed, before pausing to think. "Maybe? I just can't think straight!"

  
"Now, Luke. I understand your concerns." The Professor said, placing his hands on his former apprentice's shoulders. "But your wife needs you to be at your best right now. Not only for her sake."

  
"I believe you have a point there." Luke said. "So. Which of our adventures should we lecture about next?" 

* * *

"Get a grip, Marina." she whispered to herself, after washing her hands. "You still have two more weeks to go!" A pause, as she checked her watch. "If it happens two more times, I'll know for sure..." With a small nod to her reflection, she escorted herself out of the ladies' room, heading back to the lecture hall.

  
"Marina!" A young woman who she instantly recognized called out to her.

  
"Katrielle!" Marina called out in response as Kat came up to her. "Are you and Ernest here for Open House, too?"

  
"Yes, though he's preoccupied with his own things at the moment." Kat stated. "Are you and Uncle Luke ready for the baby to come?" 

  
"I'm certainly excited! But I don't know about ready..." Marina answered. 

  
"You have everything ready to go, though, don't you?" Katrielle inquired. "Car seat installed? Stairs gated? Changing table fully stocked?"

  
"The stairs don't need to be gated until he starts crawling, but other than that, yes." Marina remarked. "Oh, you know, I'm pretty busy this week; after today is done, I have my next appointment tomorrow, and then the baby shower this weekend, so I don't mind waiting a little longer!"

  
"Oh, right, the shower _is_ this weekend, isn't it?" Katrielle rhetorically asked, as if just remembering the event and when it would be. "We'll all definitely be there!"

  
"I'm looking forward to it!" Marina responded, knowing that meant meeting the rest of the Layton family; it wasn't that she minded. In fact, she was curious about them, if they were anything like the Professor or Katrielle. For a moment, she pondered if any of them would make good babysitters...

  
They explored more of the campus together, since there was still plenty of time before the next lecture. First they hung around the main building's lobby, and even visited some of the other lecture rooms; during one visit, however, Marina felt an intense cramping pain in her belly.

  
_That's two now._ She thought to herself, checking her watch again. 

  
"Marina?" Kat spoke up, having taken notice. "Are you-?"

  
"Yeah, I'm good." Marina answered. _Don't jump to conclusions yet, Marina..._

  
Next, they found themselves wandering off outside to the goat pens, where visitors were allowed to pet, and even feed the goats (but _only_ with the feed provided by the agricultural department)!

  
"Hello, ladies!" Ernest greeted the pair as he walked up to them. 

  
"Oh, hello, Ernest!" Katrielle greeted in response. 

  
"Hello." Marina spoke to him. "I heard you've been helping out with Open Day."

  
"I have!" He confirmed, gesturing to the flower gardens across the field. "A few fellow students and I have been taking turns assisting Dr. Ohm with his lectures."

  
"I know, I was there when it was your turn." Kat stated. "But now, I think it's time to go see Dad's next lecture!" She added, checking the time on her phone. 

  
Marina gasped lightly as she peered over to see. "We better hurry, then. It starts in a few minutes!" 

  
With that, the three of them fast-walked (running was a bit difficult for Marina at that point) back to the main building. As they were bounding up the stairs, an agonizing pain shot down Marina's abdomen and radiated down her legs, leaving her clutching the stair rail in order to stay standing. This pain was even worse than what she had felt in the last twenty minutes; yes, she _definitely_ knew what it was now. 

  
"Marina!" Kat shouted, as she and Ernest doubled back for her, noticing how far behind she was.

  
"Are you okay?" Ernest asked her, concerned.

  
"One of you...Go get Luke!" Marina demanded, between deep breaths, to which Ernest nodded before heading off to fetch the father-to-be.

  
"Do you want to sit down?" Katrielle asked her.

  
"Yes, please." Marina answered after another deep breath, and she was led to sit at the bottom of the steps that were just behind her. The pain was now gradually going away, but she knew this wasn't the last of it.

  
"Is the baby coming?" Kat inquired, but before Marina could respond, they heard three sets of footsteps approach them.

  
"Marina!" Luke shouted as he hurried to his wife's side, kneeling beside her. "Marina, is everything alright?" 

  
"Luke, I...I think it's time." Marina stated, barely calm.

Luke blinked as he briefly sat stunned. "Are...Are you...Are you absolutely sure?!" He firmly asked, after stumbling over his words.

  
"I...have already had three contractions within ten minutes of each other." Marina stated just as firmly. "They have only been getting more painful each time. So I reiterate: Luke, I think it's time!"

  
"You still have two weeks to go!" He exclaimed. 

  
"Guess what? The baby doesn't care!" She rebutted. "No, these are far worse than the ones from last week." 

  
"Last week?" Kat asked, surprised. 

  
"Oh, right. The false alarm." Luke remarked. Glancing up, the others clearly expected an explanation, and so he had no other choice but to oblige. "Last week, Marina and I thought she was going into labor, but when we got to the hospital, Dr. Clover managed to deduce she was having 'practice contractions'." Luke explained, bordering on distressed. "I know you said these ones are worse, but what if it's just another false alarm?"

  
"We can find out, when we get to the hospital." Marina stated. "On that note, we need to stop by the house; my bag is still in our room."

  
Luke nodded before standing. "I'm sorry I can't join you on the next lecture, Professor."

  
"No worries, my boy!" the Professor said. "This is of greater importance."

  
"We're glad to help any way we can!" Ernest stated.

  
"A little help getting to our car would be nice." Marina remarked. She was immediately pulled to stand, and escorted to the front doors. It was when they reached the gates that she remembered something. "Uh, Luke? Didn't we take the bus here?"

  
At that moment, Luke froze in place. "Yes..." He answered, face contorting into that of realization. "Because the car wouldn't start this morning..."

  
"You may have to wait awhile." Ernest stated, frowning. "The bus schedule has been unpredictable all day!"

"Well, then I suppose the next lecture will have to wait." The Professor said, getting his keys out of his coat pocket.

  
"Oh, Professor. You don't have to-" Marina spoke.

  
"It's the duty of every gentleman to help a lady in need." He stated. 

* * *

If the drive to St. Thomas' Hospital could be described in one word, it would be: Snug. Of course, the Laytonmobile was prone to getting snug with just four people inside; add two small suitcases, and a pregnant woman who was potentially in labor into the mix, and suddenly 'snug' would become an understatement! As curious as she was as to how the Laytons put up with it day in and day out for so many years, Marina knew the question would have to wait another day, _after_ the baby had arrived!

  
On the note of arriving, they were finally at the hospital. As everyone was getting out of the car, Marina felt something else. This time, only going down her legs.

  
"Oh god, my water just broke!" She cried, quick to stand up, trying to avoid getting any fluids on the car seat. It wasn't enough to leave a puddle, or visibly stain her clothes, but it was just enough for her to realize she was certainly in labor. 

  
Once they were finally inside, Luke began speaking with the nurse at the reception desk in order to get things sorted out, while Marina was seated, ready to be wheeled into a room at any time.

  
"Well, Mrs. Triton! Your husband tells me you're in labor a whole fortnight early." The nurse remarked, upon approaching her.

  
The soon-to-be mother nodded. "Yes. The contractions have been ten minutes apart for the last hour." She stated. "And my water broke as soon as we got here."

  
"Right then, I'll get in touch with your obstetrician, and fetch another nurse to get you to a room!" said the nurse.

"Alright, thank you!" Marina responded, before the nurse went back to the reception desk to make the necessary calls.

  
Just minutes later, true to the first nurse's word, a different nurse came to wheel Marina into a room; one that would serve all the purposes for labor, delivery, recovery, and postpartum (_if_ she ended up experiencing it). Luke soon followed behind with their things, after assuring the others he would keep them up to date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's this chapter!
> 
> Marina is finally in labor! Hooray! Now how labor usually goes for a pregnant woman (about 80% of the time) is contractions first, then her 'water breaking', which is the amniotic fluid coming out of the vagina. The exact amount that comes out right away varies from woman to woman, and can be anywhere from a small trickle, to a full-on Hollywood-style gush. Mush like discharge, which also comes out the same place, it a clear fluid, that is sometimes tinted green or red (from mucus or blood; small streaks of these are normal, but any greater amount could mean the baby is in distress), but unlike discharge, many women have reported amniotic fluid to have a scent similar to chlorine or semen. 
> 
> And yes, ultimately, the young couple has decided on giving birth in a hospital, as many maternity wards today are set up like birthing centers, but with more medical interventions readily accessible if need be. 
> 
> The baby is on his way for real now! Until the next chapter, honest reviews, please! c:


	9. Baby Triton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some spoilers from past games at the end! Fair warning!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter nine is finally here! This has to be one of my longest chapters to date, at 2,530 words! 
> 
> Hopefully even then, you still enjoy! c:

-Chapter Nine: Baby Triton-

“I love this baby, but why won’t he come out already?!” Marina screamed before slamming her head into her pillow in frustration. Justifiably so, as she was reaching her tenth hour in active labor, with no progress despite her water having already broken.

“There, there. No need to be stressed!” Luke tried to reassure her, while gently rubbing her back whenever she sat up again.

“How can I not be stressed right now?” Marina groaned. “Honestly, how much longer is this going to take?”

“That’ll depend on your dilation.” Dr. Clover stated, as he entered the room for an intermittent examination. “No. Not quite there yet.”

“Still?” Luke inquired.

Dr. Clover nodded. “Her cervix needs to stretch out to ten centimeters. Right now, she’s only at four centimeters.” He explained, holding up a hand and spacing his finger and thumb, then bringing them together in order to give the other man an idea as to what was going on.

“How much longer will it take?” Marina asked, trying to take deep breaths like she learned in all her Lamaze classes.

“There really truly is no telling.” The OB-GYN stated. “But I wouldn’t be so anxious. It’s actually normal for labor for first time mothers to take some time. For now, just try to relax, it might help.”

* * *

About an hour later, in the waiting room, both sets of soon-to-be grandparents were awaiting the arrival of their first grandchild. Perhaps it was due to how anxious and excited everyone was that there were periods of silence in between random conversations since they had first got to the hospital. Clark was especially quiet, only thinking about his talk with Luke over a month ago. Every time he heard footsteps, he would perk up, only to see it was just a nurse, or someone else’s obstetrician passing by. Once, it was Marina’s father returning from the hospital’s cafeteria, having gotten the four of them a late night meal.

“Was it busy there, Hudson?” The other man asked him.

“At this hour? Nah.” Hudson stated. “It was practically deserted.” As he was sorting out who had what, they spotted Luke having left the LDRP room, backpack in tow.

“Ah, Luke!” Brenda spoke, to which he came up to them.

“Evening, everyone.” Luke acknowledged them.

“Is the baby here yet?” His father-in-law asked.

“Not yet.” Luke answered, shaking his head. “I was only out here to fetch Marina and myself some snacks.”

“A bit late for snacking, isn’t it?” Clark asked him, before it had dawned on him. “Oh, well, then again-“

“I was about to say!” Luke chuckled. “Anyway, the doctor said it might take awhile longer; apparently though, this is normal for first time mums.”

Both Brenda and Marina’s mother nodded at that statement.

“That’s very true.” said Brenda. “You kept your father and I waiting for fifteen hours!”

“That long?!” Luke asked, stunned.

“At least he wasn’t my Marina.” His mother-in-law remarked. “It was nearly two whole days before she was finally born!”

“Thirty-eight hours.” Hudson clarified. “I remember because you kept me up the whole time, Crystal.”

“Hopefully, the baby won’t take that much longer...” Luke sheepishly replied. “On that note, I need to get back to Marina. I’ll phone you in an hour.” And with those words, Luke bounded down the hall, before disappearing into the LDRP room once more.

* * *

Before anyone knew it, it was already the next day. The Tritons’ closest friends had all been anxiously awaiting updates on how Marina was doing, and if the baby was there yet. Even the Professor would find himself checking his phone every so often, in order to to make sure he hadn’t missed any calls from Luke or Clark; even at the Detective Agency, he could hardly pay any attention to his daughter’s story. He didn’t know why, exactly; sure, he thought of Luke as something like a son to him, but that didn’t mean the little one would be like a grandson to him, did it?

“Dad?” Kat waved a hand in front of her father’s face. “Are you listening?”

“Oh!” He perked up, much to the amusement of Katrielle and Flora, who was visiting during her lunch hour break. “I’m sorry I-“

“We are all just as anxious as you are about the new baby.” Flora said to him, smiling.

“But the most we can do right now is be patient!” Kat stated, just mere seconds before the phone rang, to which she immediately leapt out of her seat in excitement. “Someone answer it! It might be Uncle Luke!”

“What happened to being patient?” Sherl asked sarcastically, unsurprised by her sudden reaction.

“Hello?” The Professor spoke, upon answering his phone. “Oh, Clark!”

“Is the baby here yet-?” Katrielle tried to ask, only for her father to hold up a finger in response.

“Has the baby arrived yet?” Hershel asked. He soon pulled the phone away, and shook his head, much to the let-down of the others. He then returned to the phone call.

“What’s taking him so long?” Ernest asked in a hushed voice, as to avoid disrupting the Professor.

“Maybe he’s having second thoughts about being born into this crazy world!” Sherl remarked, repositioning himself in his basket.

“I see. Well, of course. I’m sure that it may be necessary, I do not doubt that. Either way, let us both hope it won’t be much longer now! Alright, we’ll talk again soon.” And with those words, the phone call ended as quickly as it had begun.

“What did he say?” Katrielle inquired, as the Professor put his phone back in his pocket.

“So far, according to Luke, Marina’s contractions are only just now less than five minutes apart.” He said. “And that there is a chance she will need an epidural.”

“Hopefully it will work if she does need it.” Kat said. “I’ve heard stories where an epidural ended up being useless, or even resulted in complications.”

“That can really happen?” Ernest asked, surprised, and a bit terrified at the same time.

“Yes, but it’s rare.” Flora explained. “I received one when I had my son, but went without when it was my daughter. Both times were successful.”

“I see!” Ernest replied.

As they conversed, Katrielle took a glance at her calendar, seeing that upcoming Saturday had been circled, marking an important day. Or at least, important in her agenda.

“On that note, I have a grand idea...” she smirked.

* * *

Marina wasn’t sure how she got any rest that night, if at all. She was nearing day three of being in labor, and flat out desperate for her child to finally be born. Since her contractions were getting closer together, eventually reaching to just two minutes apart, she could only hope she was at last dilated enough for the pushing to begin. Fortunately for her, that only took one more hour.

“Alright, we’re gonna give it a go on this next one!” said Doctor Clover, who was now donning scrubs and rubber gloves.

“You can do this, Marina!” Luke exclaimed for encouragement.

Marina’s only response was few deep labored breaths.

“Ready...Steady...Push!” the OB-GYN shouted.

And so she did. Every two minutes, both Luke and Doctor Clover would count to ten, while Marina tried to push the baby out as hard as she could, only to have to repeat the process again two minutes later. While the pain was great, it hardly warranted an epidural at any point. This went on for just over three hours.

“I can’t keep doing this...” Marina cried.

“Oh, don’t be like that, love!” said Luke. “It won’t be much longer now!”

“No, I’ll just carry this baby with me for the rest of my life!” She exclaimed.

“You really don’t want to do that, trust me...” Doctor Clover remarked.

“He’s right. Listen to me, Marina.” Luke started, looking at her in the eyes. “You are one of the strongest women I have ever known! For eleven years, you risked life and limb infiltrating a cult to find and rescue us. I don’t have any experience being pregnant, but I cannot imagine the pain you are in is somehow worse than what you went through all that time!” He knew his rant might have been a bit cliche, but it was true!

“You’re comparing apples to oranges, but I see what you’re getting at!” Marina responded. Yes, she knew she had it in her to do this. “Alright, one more push, but that is it!”

And with those words, the process continued once more. The pain was so immense, Marina couldn’t help but let out a scream, that very quickly turned into yelp as something the size of a small watermelon practically slid out of her. The room was soon filled with the tiny cries of the new life caught by the doctor’s hands. The young couple, now officially parents, were awash with joy. After the OB-GYN assisted Luke in cutting the umbilical cord, the baby was measured and weighed (50.8 centimeters and 3.4 kilograms respectively). Then he was wiped down to get the fluids he was still coated in off of his body and what little hair he had. Finally, a nappy was fastened at his waist, while his hospital bracelet was secured onto his ankle, followed by a cap to cover the top of his head, and a blanket that was loosely wrapped around his body.

“You both did good. Congratulations.” Doctor Clover stated, handing the baby off to Luke, who in turn brought him over to Marina.

The new parents didn’t say anything at first. They both found it hard to believe that five and a half months had passed since they had first found out they were expecting; Marina could still recall how overcome with joy she was when she first received that phone call, while Luke could still remember his shock when he solved that puzzle telling him he would soon be a father!

And now, here he was. Their little newborn baby boy, sound asleep in his mother’s arms, his breathing steady. His skin was a healthy shade of pink, with prominent rosy cheeks. The top of his head was covered with a hospital-provided cap, though a small lock of his sandy brown hair still managed to poke out from underneath. His tiny hands were all fists, though they did eventually uncurl to reveal each individual little finger. Yes, he was their perfect, precious child.

“Marina, I’m so proud of you.” Luke said at last.

“I really did it. Didn’t I?” she remarked. “And we are all still here!”

“Yes, you are!” he replied. “For that, I’m glad.”

At that moment, the baby began cooing as he awoke, struggling to open his little eyes. Once he did, he had a look of curiosity to him, as if he was trying to ask ‘Where am I?’ and ‘Who are you?’

“Hi there, little one!” Luke softly greeted his son, gently stroking a finger at the baby’s cheek. “I’m your daddy!”

“And I’m your mommy!” said Marina, in an equally soft voice as she held one of his little hands.

“He has your deep blue eyes.” Luke said to his wife.

“And he has your cute smile.” Marina said to her husband.

“Now all he needs is a name.” Luke remarked.

“True. But we have plenty of time to figure that out.” she said. “And you’ll tell us if you like a name or not, right?” she asked her son, who gurgled in response. The new parents couldn’t help but smile.

* * *

A few minutes later in the waiting room, the now officially grandparents had just learned their first grandchild had been born. Now, they were anxiously awaiting getting to finally see him in person for the first time. Doctor Clover came to fetch them, and personally escorted them to the room.

“Somebody wants to say hello!” Luke chimed, as he held the baby’s hand to wave.

In an instant, the grandparents were fawning over the newborn as they all got a better look at him, unable to resist holding back a collective ‘aww’.

“Who wants to hold him first?” Marina asked, to which her own mother received the privilege.

“Hello, little baby! I’m your Mimi!” Crystal introduced herself to the boy.

“‘Mimi Crystal’?” Her husband questioned.

“And that’s your Papa Hudson!” Crystal added. “Now we may live far away, but we’re always just one phone call away, if you ever need us!”

“Day or night.” Hudson added, as the baby was passed to him. “Even if you don’t know the difference yet!”

The baby let out a small burp in response. None of the adults could help but giggle at the timing. After Hudson had his turn to hold the baby, he passed him off to Brenda, who had been eager for that moment for some time now.

“Hi, sweetie! I’m your grandma!” she greeted him, before turning her attention to the other adults. “He looks exactly like Luke when he was a baby!”

“You think so?” Luke asked, genuinely curious, to which everyone else established they could definitely see it.

Finally, it was Clark’s turn to hold the baby.

“Hello there, little one!” He said to his new grandson. “I’m your grandpa, and I only just realized nobody has referred to you by name! I’m beginning to wonder if you have one yet...”

“We were actually discussing names before you all got here.” Marina clarified. “We ultimately narrowed down to two names.”

“And so, we decided to name him...” Luke added, pausing. “Jonah Hershel Triton.”

“Aw, that’s nice!” said Crystal.

“I like it!” said Brenda, cheerfully.

“‘Jonah’, huh? It suits him!” Hudson remarked.

“As does his middle name.” Clark stated. “You couldn’t have chosen a better namesake.”

At that moment, baby Jonah opened his eyes, turning his head as if looking for his mother. He was soon handed back to her, both of them knowing feeding time was imminent. Both sets of grandparents lingered to chat a little longer, before they left to give the three of them some privacy.

Not long after, Marina undid her top a bit more, in preparation to nurse her son. She was surprised how quick Jonah was to latch on, and begin ‘eating’. Luke pondered if his son also inherited the ravenous appetite he himself had as a child. He could only hope not, imagining what mealtimes would otherwise be like a few years down the line.

If there was one thing he knew for certain would be different, however, it was that this child was going to grow up happy and healthy. No fearing the end of the world, or of any real or make believe specters. No getting kidnapped by a madman, be it a desperate musician, a misguided masked gentleman, a spy in disguise as an assistant, a vampire under the influence, or otherwise.

Sitting next to his wife, he gave her a kiss on the cheek, to which she smiled contently, drawing closer to him. Watching their baby son, whose eyes occasionally glanced at his surroundings, assured them that life would be peaceful, yet grand from here on out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there is chapter nine! Now, the amount of time it took for Jonah to be born is not uncommon; labor genuinely can take days (though if the mother isn't dilating after 24 hours, a cesarean section, better known as a c-section, will have to be performed. But since Marina was gradually dilating, a c-section was not necessary). 
> 
> As stated in the story, epidurals usually work, but rarely can prove ineffective, or result in complications, such as infection at the injection site, which can leave the mother hospitalized for longer than planned.
> 
> I chose the name Jonah for the baby, because it's biblical in origin, much like Luke's name. In the story of Jonah in the Bible, the prophet in question was swallowed by a fish, and emerged unharmed three days later. I felt this fit Marina's name, as both involve water (and the theme of water is my reasoning for Marina's parents' names). The name is also somewhat popular in the UK, ranking at #144 in 2018.
> 
> With that, we have one more chapter to go, which I hope to have up for the New Year comes. Until then, honest reviews, please! c:


	10. Welcome Home!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was worth the wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t think I would have this done before New Year’s, but here it is! The final chapter of this story! 
> 
> Happy New Year, and enjoy! c:

Chapter 10: Welcome Home!

Two days flew by rather quickly for Luke, Marina, and their new son, Jonah. Before they knew it, both mother and baby were given one last check up and were then discharged when they were deemed healthy enough to go home. Baby Jonah was dressed in a wraparound shirt with mitten cuffs, matching footed pants, and a cap that made him look like a teddy bear! As the new parents were packing up, they placed the baby in a bunting bag, fully aware how cold it was going to be once they got outside.

Fortunately, Clark and Brenda, who were there to pick up the young family, kept that in mind; they kept the car on to avoid losing heat, and parked as close to the hospital doors as possible, so it wouldn’t be a long walk. Luke put their things in the trunk, while Marina fastened the baby in his car-seat, each with some help from the new grandparents. 

In what felt like just minutes, they were finally home.

“Here we are, Jonah.” Luke gently chimed to his son. “Home sweet home!”

Jonah was still sleeping soundly, and therefore didn’t answer. This wasn’t a surprise since he was a newborn. Luke simply smiled contently, before carefully taking the baby out of his car-seat, and back into the bunting bag before opening the car door. Outside, the day was peaceful, and quiet, with only sounds of their bags being taken out of the trunk, followed by the trunk closing, and the occasional rustling of the late autumn leaves. At least until they entered through their front door, that is.

“Surprise!” Their friends and family barely spoke above a whisper, most likely in order to avoid waking Jonah with a fright.

“Welcome home!” Crystal joyfully cheered at her normal volume, as she hugged her daughter and son-in-law.

“I’m certainly surprised!” Marina said, astonished. “I mean, everybody’s here?”

“I’m surprised, too. What’s going on here?” Luke questioned.

“Well, the baby shower was going to be held this weekend.” Katrielle explained. “But plans changed.”

“They did.” Luke nodded.

“So after thinking about it, I contacted Esmé, and we collaborated on holding a welcome home party for you and the baby!” She added, while Esmé nodded to confirm.

“I know I should have talked to you about it beforehand, Marina...” Esmé acknowledged. 

“‘Beforehand’ would not have been a good time.” Marina stated admittedly. “That said, I’m not bothered at all! In fact, I was hoping to still have the party, even if it had to be postponed.”

“Then what are we still standing around for?” Luke rhetorically asked.

With those words, the party commenced. Everyone each got to hold little Jonah at least once, if not twice! Every time Jonah opened his eyes, someone else had him in their arms. It would surprise him at first, but none of them seemed to be mean; at the very least, they all knew how to hold him right, and he would soon doze off once more. 

The first to hold him was the Professor, since he was the boy’s (middle) namesake. While he did hear him talk, Jonah didn’t quite understand this grownup, though he seemed rather friendly! And that was vital to the newborn, he decided, as he cooed in response.

“Aw, he likes you!” Luke commented happily. 

“How can you tell what he likes? He was only born two days ago.” Sherl remarked, to which Jonah turned his head in the basset hound’s direction.

“I think he heard you, Shirley!” Ernest said with a chuckle.

“Maybe you’d like a better look at him?” Luke asked the talking dog, reaching to pick him up. 

“Why not? I may as well get used to the rugrat!” Sherl commented, as he was lifted on to the sofa. 

The baby looked at him with clear curiosity. He didn’t seem sure of what he was looking at exactly; it’s said that babies only see blurs of colors in the first month or so of their life, and Jonah wasn’t likely to be an exception. The two were brought a little closer together, so they could both see each other easily.

“Hello, little one.” Sherl introduced himself. “My name is Sherl O.C. Kholmes. For the record, I am a basset hound,  not a babysitter!”

Jonah simply gurgled as he smiled at his newfound friend. Sherl looked on blankly before speaking again.

“Alright, I get it. You’re cute.” He sighed, much to the adults’ amusement.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Marina, Crystal, along with a few others went to go check out the nursery, which had only been finished about two weeks prior to the baby’s arrival. It was a small room, directly across the hall from the new parents’ bedroom. The walls were painted a soft light shade of green, which complimented the bluish-green rug on the wood floor rather well. The linens matched the walls, and had various cartoon-like woodland animals printed on them. Naturally, nearly all comments regarding the baby’s room went on all about how adorable it was. Out of everything in the small bedroom, there were two things Kat noticed right away. 

The first was the fully stocked changing table that was mentioned in a previous conversation; although it was less like a changing table as most would know what one looked like, and was actually a low dresser with a changing pad laying securely on top of it. And while she didn’t look inside, it was safe to presume the diapers and other supplies were stored inside the drawers. Actually, the more she thought about it, the more it made sense, as Jonah could still use the dresser to store clothes and such long after getting out of nappies! 

The second thing she noticed was the crib. Surprisingly, at least to her, it wasn’t one of those popular types that could convert into a bed. Then again, the room wasn’t likely to accommodate anything larger than a twin size; she could imagine a double bed would certainly be a tight squeeze! However, that wasn’t the last thing that caught her attention.

“So, can the baby sleep with all of that bedding in his cot?” She inquired.

“Oh, definitely not.” Crystal was the first to answer.

“No, we’ll be taking all of that out before we put him to bed.” Marina explained.

“Seems like a waste of money to get him a quilt he can’t even use.” Kat remarked.

“Not entirely.” Crystal corrected. “He’ll be able to use it after his first birthday just fine.”

“Until then?”

“We still have the blankets he received at the hospital, and we also got him some sleep sacks.” Marina stated, taking one out of a dresser drawer to show her. 

“The zipper is upside down.” Katrielle pointed out.

“Mm-hm.” Marina nodded. “It’s so he won’t be able to just take it off.”

“It also makes for easier nappy changes.” Luke added, fussy baby in tow.

“Speaking of which?” She questioned, to which he gave an ‘mm-hm’ in response as he set Jonah on the changing pad, and began the process of changing his diaper, which was rather quick this time, as Jonah just needed a dry one.

Once he was nice and dry, Jonah was lifted off the changing pad, back into his dad’s arms, before being handed off to his mum so Luke could go wash his hands. This gave everyone else in the room the opportunity to fawn over the baby some more, much to the little one’s indifference. Marina deduced he was tired; not that she could blame him, it was exhausting having so many of their loved ones over at the same time. She didn’t completely mind, but one part of her was ready to open presents, which would be held at the end of the party. 

“Alright, everyone! New game!” Esmé could be heard announcing from downstairs. 

“Do you want to head down?” Crystal asked her daughter, while the others went on ahead.

“Sure.” Marina answered.

Though once they reached the sitting room, she was instantly reminded of the other reason she had gone upstairs; it wasn’t that she was claustrophobic, but it did amaze her how quickly the house she and Luke shared could go from cozy to just plain crowded! She pondered a moment about how often this would become an issue, and when would be a good time to talk to Luke about it. For now, however, she decided to enjoy the rest of today, as she listened to Esmé explaining the rules of the game to the guests who were playing and watching alike. 

From what was apparent to her, this game would be played by the children who were attending with their respective parents. She recognized three of them, one being Ellie (Esmé’s daughter), and the other two being Flora’s, she concluded, based on how much they looked like their mother.

Before she could see anymore, however, Jonah started to get fussy again, this time a different cry. She checked his diaper, but he was still clean. Ruling out that possibility, she recalled that he hadn’t been fed since they left the hospital. After letting her mom know where she was going, Marina slipped into the kitchen, where she could nurse Jonah privately.

As the baby suckled, Marina sighed, wishing she didn’t have to hide away every time her son got hungry. The world as she knew it was more open minded and relaxed than it was before, yet there was still a strong stigma around breastfeeding in public, and many mothers even now reported getting harassed for feeding their infant children. Granted, she was certain that her own circle wouldn’t be as bothered by it, but one could never be too sure about these things. She concluded she would have to schedule her days around pumping, at least for the next six months, anyway. This made her worry over many what-if scenarios, but looking at her son, who was clearly satisfied with getting his fill for the next few hours, reminded her that this truly was something she wanted for a very long time. Once Jonah had let go, and indicated to her that he was finished, his mum grabbed a towel and laying him against it before gently patting his back in order to get him to burp, which he did more than once. 

After getting herself adjusted, mother and son rejoined the others in the sitting room, where the game was finished and the winner had already been declared. Discouraged at first, Marina soon learned that all the games played, along with other party highlights, were being videoed for her and Luke. Knowing she could be brought up to speed satisfied her greatly.

* * *

The welcome home party lasted for about two hours, yet to the new parents, it felt like it had lasted all day. While most parties ending means that most guests leave at the designated time, except for a few who stay behind to help clean up, this instance was an exception in which all the guests volunteered to stay a bit longer to help not only with cleaning up, but also putting the presents Jonah and Marina received where they were supposed to go; baby clothes went into the dresser drawers, toys into the toy box, and whatever didn’t fit in either was placed in the closet. The remaining boxes, of which their contents required some or full assembly, were kept downstairs for the time being, at Luke’s request.

The saying goes it takes a village to raise a child. There was a lot of truth to that here, and Marina and Luke couldn’t have been more grateful to have been blessed with their own village. They knew Jonah was born into, and would be raised by, the best family any baby could ever hope for. 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was the story!
> 
> Now to address a few last things: 
> 
> First, yes, breastfeeding in public is still greatly frowned upon. Why, I don’t know. Because breast milk has many nutrients that a baby needs for a minimal of the first six months of of their life, and helps boost their immunity, as antibodies regularly pass through the breast milk (though it is still highly recommended that the child gets vaccinated as soon as they can). And babies can’t control when they get hungry. 
> 
> Yet, mothers still get harassed for doing something completely natural that benefits their children. I don’t get it. :/
> 
> Second, babies breathe in a lot of air as they're eating, so gas often builds up in their tummies. Patting or rubbing their backs helps them get the gas out faster through burping. 
> 
> Third, traditional blankets are not recommended for babies until they are at least a year old, or pillows until they are 18 months to three years old (really whenever they transition from crib to bed) as these can increase the risk of SIDS. Which is where the sleep sack/wearable blanket comes in as a much safer alternative. Other precautions include having the baby sleep on their back, and avoiding co-sleeping.
> 
> And fourth, a baby's perception is not very well understood (partially because nobody can remember being a baby long enough to really find out); it is speculated that babies are very near-sighted in the first six weeks or so of life, only seeing bright, blurry colors unless whatever they are looking at is eight to ten inches in front of them. Also, yes, newborns do sleep a lot (14-18 hours a day in the first week, then 12-16 hours after that). However, their sleep patterns can also be unpredictable, as they only sleep 2 to 4 hours at a time, day or night. This is only for the first few weeks, though. After that, their sleep patterns become more consistent.
> 
> Let's see...I think that covers everything! I hope you guys loved reading this story as much as I loved writing it, and I look forward to writing even more stories in the new year!
> 
> Happy New Year, and like always, honest reviews, please! c:

**Author's Note:**

> My first time adding illustrations! Making this puzzle wasn't as easy as you might think. It took hours and multiple tries to get it just right. To make a long story short, let's just say I have a newfound appreciation for puzzles...
> 
> Also, one of my shortest chapters to date! Hopefully, the next chapter can make up for that.
> 
> Oh, and please feel free to download the puzzle, if you wanna try to solve it yourself! 
> 
> Until the next chapter: Honest reviews, please! c:


End file.
